Torn By My Memories
by GalaxySunshineBlack
Summary: Le 20 avril c'est l'anniversaire de Katsuki Bakugo, mais il n'y a pas que l'anniversaire de ce cher impulsif, en ce 20 avril...


Un jeune homme vêtu de noir marcher, il ne pou ait s'empêcher de pleurer, cela faisait trois ans. Trois ans qu'il avait disparu. Trois longue années ou il n'arrivait pas a vivre. Il ne voulait pas vivre sans lui. Sans cette personne qu'il aimes par dessus tout.

Izuku Midoriya, plus connu sous le nom de Deku. Ce Héros qui avait réussis et réalisé son rêve avait perdu beaucoup. Il vivait avec mais dans un sens il n'arrivait pas a l'accepter mal grès que cela fasse trois ans qu'il n'était plus la. Trois ans, a se sentir déchiré par cet amour... Vêtu d'un pantalon noir, une chemise noir et un veston noir, des gants noir ainsi qu'une cravate rouge faisant honneur au défunt. Il venait de sortir de chez lui cet appartement qu'il avait partager avec cette personne qu'il avait aimer et admiré également. Achetant un bouquet possédant multiple fleurs car chacune posséder un message tout d'abord les roses de couleur rose : Elle signifié, de la tendresse, le tournesol passer un message d'orgueil ainsi que de l'admiration. La rose rouge représenté un amour passionnel, et intense. La dernière fois, il avait apporter un gros bouquet d'Amaryllis représentant la fierté. Une fierté si grande qu'il ne pourrait jamais, l'égaler avec de simple fleur.

Après être passé chez le fleuriste, il mis ses écouteurs pour écouter une musique assez joyeux qu'il apprécié beaucoup, il longer une grande rue le cimetière n'était pas a coter de chez lui. Cependant, il aimait faire ce trajet, tout les mois, chaque mois il visitait cette tombe, une seule visite ou il parler avec la pierre tombale, comme si... Il allait lui répondre. L'espoir était présent.

Il passa dans une grande galerie en saluant les personnes en dehors des vitrines, ils l'aduler tous. Tous savait ou Deku, se rendait et faisait preuve de respect. Un respect qu'il leurs rendait.

Une fois, la galerie passer, il tourna sur sa gauche étant arriver sur une grande place avec beaucoup de monde, il la traversa dans le plus grand des calme et bifurca dans une rue plus désert et un peu laisser la, une vraie décharge. Après avoir tourner plusieurs fois, il arriva sur une grande rue sans bâtiment trop haut, plus loin ont voyait le muret du cimetière, il était arriver. Comme a chaque fois il s'était arrêter. Et faisait un point sur son évolutions, sur le fait qu'il avait battu beaucoup de vilain, qu'il vivait pour cet ville mais qu'il cherchait un successeur pour le One For All. Il avait le temps tout de même. Il prenait soin des parents du défunt et aider son meilleur ami a ne pas sombrer. Il se rememora comment c'était arriver... Comment a cause de lui, il avait causer la mort de cet homme remplis de fierté.

 _Revenons trois ans en arrière où Izuku travailler en équipe avec Ochako, et par moment Katchan et d'autre. Ce jours là, était l'anniversaire de Katsuki Bakugo ce qui veux dire un certain 20 Avril. Tout le monde le taquiné un peu mais dans l'ensemble rien de méchant, Izuku lui avait offert une gourmette en or avec leurs dates de mise en couple ainsi qu'une date en particulier, la date ou ils sont devenu les deux plus grand super héros. Katsuki porter cette gourmette fièrement, et ce même jours Katsuki avait la chaine se faire désintégré par l'Alter d'un des assaillant. Face a eux, le blond était devenu fou, il a voulu les réduire en cendre mais alors qu'il s'était fait assommer d'un coup de point, un homme a L'alter Visqueux avait réussis a avoir le vert qui étouffer dans le bute qu'il y passe, mais il ne se laisser pas faire et c'est a ce moment la qu'ayant sortit Deku de la, celui ci le poussa au loin._ _\- Dégage putain, Deku !_ _Le temps que Deku se redresse, il entendu une explosion, redressant la tête, il ne vit qu'une masse visqueuse. Désireux de sauver le blond il se miy a réfléchir a toute vitesse tandis que les explosions se faisait moins forte, il réfléchissait trop. Beaucoup trop ce qui lui causa une erreur fatale. Un homme au loin possédant, un Alter de transformation, il venait de créé par le biais de débris de nombreuse lames tranchantes qui foncer sur Katsuki fut libéré au dernier moment de L'alter visqueux, tournant la tête a une vitesse folle, s'assurant qu'Izuku était vivant et en bonne condition, il lui sourit et murmura une simple phrase avant que les lames ne s'enfonce dans le corps du blond, le transperçant de toute part. Le sang était de mise, il y en n'avait partout. Une giclé avait même réussis a se retrouver sur Midoriya, alors que celui ci se leva pour rattraper son compagnons, et partenaire._ _\- Katchan ! Katchan ! S'il te plait ont va te sauver ! T'enmener aux urgences... Katsuki... Par pitié..._ _Les larmes dévaler les joues du vert, qui ne cesser de verser des larmes. Il ne s'arrêter pas. Il le supplier de ne pas le laisser, pas maintenant, il lâcha un hurlement a en déchiré une âme. Todoroki et un petit groupe qu'il connaissait était arriver après cette scène voyant les méchants s'approcher du vert ils étaient intervenu. Réglant leurs compte au vilain, il s'était tous tourner vers Izuku qui ne cessait de pleurer et de supplié de l'aise. Là, au milieu des décombres, il pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Il pleurait a un point inimaginable. Suite a cela, il n'avait pas pu montrer a la population qu'il était là. Il était absent c'était irréfutable. Et ce fut un enchainement d'événement, il avait dut passer a l'hôpital pour être soigné, et être stabilisé mentalement._ _Pendant deux semaine, il n'avait plus la force, de croire, il était près a renoncer mais les dernières paroles de Bakugo, faisait fuir toute pensées néfaste. il lui avait dit._ _Putain de Nerd, fais pas le con,vie..._ _Et au dernier moment il avait rajouter, le regard remplis d'une petite trace d'amour._ _Je t'aime Izuku._ _c'est ainsi qu'il apprit a vivre sans l'être aimer, qu'il s'était fait la promesse de protéger encore mieux la population. Et d'aider les proche de Katsuki a se remettre..._

Izuku, eut un sourire amer et triste alors que les souvenirs s'encré dans sa tête. Pour lui, il n'avait pas pu le sauver. Il longea le muret lentement et une fois entré, il laissa ses pieds qui connaissait le chemin, le guider vers une tombe décoré et propre. Il posa doucement les fleurs et eut un doux sourire, avant de lâcher.

\- Je t'aime Katchan, je n'arriverais pas a refaire ma vie sans toi... Pardonne moi...

Dans un soupçon de doute, il redressa la tête, sentant comme une caresse sur la joue et cru entendre un...

Stupide nerd, t'es vraiment con.

Oui, il était con, et il en avait baisser la tête, mal grès son sourire au lèvres, observant le bouquet, il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir alors il fit face a cette pierre avec un sourire éclatant mal grès ses larmes. Il était plus ou moins heureux, alors pourquoi se lamenté ? C'est comme ça, que Deku vivait la mort de son petit ami...


End file.
